


Dead Silence

by TheEternalCowboy



Category: Ghosts TV 2019
Genre: A - Freeform, H - Freeform, I Tried, It is kinda crap ngl, I’m dead and so are the ghosts, Pat is briefly mentioned, but - Freeform, cap focused cause why not, i wrote this very late at night, im putting loads of tags so people think I know what I’m doing, i’m not sure what this is, thats why their ghosts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26754955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEternalCowboy/pseuds/TheEternalCowboy
Summary: I don’t know how to summarise it to be honest.The captain mainly.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Dead Silence

Coward  
Pathetic  
Nothing

The words he used when he was alone. He was alone, during the wars and is alone at button house. Words : meaningless words. Meaningless until he gave them meaning, until the people that dragged him to the grave gave them meaning. Every little word they used he remembered them. 

“Good god man” he muttered to himself  
“Your the commanding officer and yet, you let these degenerates get to you? You really have lost your edge haven’t you?” Again Teddy said to himself.

He could never show how they effected him. A military man with a heart. It’s unheard of, unseen.

He wished he could un see what he had seen. The men he sent out came back with both mental and physical scars. Some not even coming back. Unable to escape the bullets, the bullets that killed so many and yet were so small. Who knew something so small could cause such sadness.

Victims of mistake, all of them.

Just stop this already.

“Teddy you have to let it go! Like pat and Alison and Julian said the wars over.” He stated maybe a little to loud

Exactly-he thought- the wars over, any true purpose he had has escaped him. The people he commanded, the people he was meant to keep alive were dead, because of him and his ruddy orders. He’d forgotten what that had felt like. Being alive. Hearing your own heart beat, feeling real things in real places with real people. The love he felt being unreal and the love he felt damning him to this eternal torture. 

He remembered death. Those few sweet minutes of silence. Dead silence. The weight of the world lifted and the voices that were always there, gone. A darkness took over, a darkness like no other. It didn’t fill him with fear, it filled him with the wonderful feeling of nothing. He felt...complete, as though finally something had went his way- until they crowded round him showered him with questions


End file.
